El alma de Bellatrix
by Bellatrix Petrova Black
Summary: Una chica del mundo real es enviada al cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange con una misión. Si no la cumple el mundo de Rowling y el mundo real van a ser destruidos. Entre amores, traiciones, amistades y dramas adolescentes, una chica tendrá que cumplir su misión. Todos dependen de ella...
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: **Tom Riddle en vez de nacer en 1926 nació en la época de los Merodeadores. Así que la historia se sitúa en 1976.

Esta historia no me pertenece. Le pertenece a la diosa de J.K Rowling.

Acepto críticas, concejos y elogios. Es mi primer fanfiction así que ténganme paciencia.

…

Drama, Romance, Misterio…

**PROLOGO**

Una mujer caminaba sola por una estación de tren. Ella tenía un vestido blanco hasta los pies y caminaba con lentitud con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda. La estación de tren estaba silenciosa y deshabitada. Se veía un cartel de que citaba, King Cross.

— ¡Dexámene! —Un hombre de mayor edad se acerco a la mujer mientras ambos se detuvieron— ¿podrías decirme que es lo que hiciste esta vez? ¿No sabes que no debemos interferir con asuntos humanos?...

—No te pongas así—lo interrumpió la dulce voz de Dexámene.

— ¡¿Qué no me ponga así?! ¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que has hecho?

—Solo quiero ayudar—la suave voz de la mujer hace detener la furia del hombre. Así que tomando un largo respiro dijo:

—Está bien… ¿entonces cuál es tu plan? ¿Cambiar el alma de las dos jóvenes? ¿Enviar a una al cuerpo de la otra?...

—Nah—dijo la mujer agitando su mano con un gesto de restar importancia; después agrego seriamente—Mi plan es llevarme el alma de Bellatrix Black, su alma no tiene arreglo y no la necesito para mis planes…entonces al desterrar el alma de la chica Black su cuerpo queda vacio así que traeré de la dimensión donde no hay magia para insertar en el cuerpo vacio, un alma que tendrá una importante misión por delante…

—Muy bien… ¿pero para que hacer todo esto? ¿Para qué destruir el alma de Black para que otra ocupe su cuerpo?

—Es simple—Dexámene volvió a caminar seguida de cerca por el hombre mayor—El alma que tengo planeado que habite en el cuerpo vacio de Bellatrix Black es una niña de dieciséis años del mundo normal, donde la historia de Harry Potter escrita por J.K Rowling es solo una historia juvenil más. Esta niña se llama Abigail Grey, ella tiene una misión por delante y su misión será cambiar el rumbo de la historia de Harry Potter. Con sus decisiones se salvaran o se perderán vidas; con sus decisiones se cambiaran las vidas de muchas familias…todo dependerá de ella…


	2. Capitulo 1: Este cuerpo no es mío

**CAPITULO 1. "Este cuerpo no es mío"**

Que dolor de cabeza tenía, era insoportable. Su madre le dijo que no se acostara tan tarde. Pero era sábado y la joda que fue con sus amigos estuvo genial; la verdad que valió la pena la resaca.

Pero de todas maneras tenía que levantarse porque debía ir al colegio. Así que abriendo sus ojos la joven miro a su alrededor. Era todo tan distinto…su habitación no era verde con plateado, su habitación era color crema…su cama no era tan grande y esponjosa…levantándose de golpe la chica miro a su alrededor. Definitivamente esa no era su habitación. Porque el lugar donde estaba era enorme y lujoso, típico de toda una reina. La cama donde ella estaba sentada estaba en el medio de la pared q estaba al final de la lujosa habitación, una puerta de doble hoja estaba a unos metros por delante de ella. En su costado había un enorme ropero del piso hasta el techo. En los lados de la cabecera de la cama había unos grandes ventanales, con unas suaves cortinas blancas.

Reaccionando la joven se levanto de un salto de la espaciosa cama; pero enredándose con las sabanas cayó al suelo en un revoltijo de mantas y piernas. Cuando se puso de pie su mirada quedo clavada en el reflejo que había en un enorme espejo de pie que estaba al costado de la cama.

En el reflejo había una chica increíblemente hermosa; cabello negro con bucles, ojos grises, pómulos marcados pero finos, labios carnosos. El cuerpo de la chica del reflejo se veía increíble dentro del piyama que portaba; las piernas eran largas, su cintura y caderas definida, y sus pechos no eran ni grandes ni pequeños, eran perfectos.

La joven extendió un brazo y la chica del reflejo la imito. Sorprendida volvió a intentarlo y devuelta el reflejo la imito. Acercándose al espejo toco su reflejo y se dio cuenta de que ella era el reflejo; en shock toco su rostro y el reflejo la volvió a imitar. No podía creerlo. Ella no era pelinegra, ella era castaña. Ella no tenía ojos grises, los tenia marrones. Ella no era hermosa, era del montón ni hermosa ni fea. Y encima la habitación en donde estaba no era la suya.

Antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico una voz aguda hablo a su espalda.

—Joven ama—dándose la vuelta se encontró con la cosa más rara de su vida; si no se equivocaba eso era una cosa que solo era descripta en sus libros. La criaturita en frente suyo era un elfo o un enano. Era bajita, con orejas grandes, y ojos saltones; se parecía a uno de sus libros…

—Le he traído su ropa, sus hermanas y padres la esperan en el comedor, joven ama—la cosita hiso una reverencia pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o irse, la chica petrificada encontró su voz.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —su voz era preciosa, musical. Pero fría, distante…y al parecer a la cosita su voz la hiso temblar de miedo.

—La-La llame joven ama señorita Bella— _ ¿señorita Bella?_ pensó la chica. Mientras la cosita temblaba a unos centímetros a la altura de sus rodillas, la chica sintió pena por haberla asustado.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto la joven mientras se sentaba al borde de la enorme cama.

—Belbin, señorita Bella—le respondió la cosita Belbin. _Y de vuelta lo mismo, ¿Quién es Bella?_

—Bien Belbin, dime como me llamo—si Belbin se sorprendió no lo demostró. Y en su lugar respondió con una voz que rayaba la adoración.

—Su nombre es Bellatrix Black—la chica se quedo petrificada mirando a Belbin; _ ¡¿BELLATRIX BLACK?! ¡¿__CÓMO__ LA BELLATRIX DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER?!_ Su mundo se paro mientras la cosita seguía hablando—Usted es descendiente de una de las mejores familias pura sangre del mundo mágico…

Belbin siguió hablando de la pureza de la sangre pero la chica desconecto sus oídos para asimilar esta nueva información.

Ella estaba en el cuerpo de Bellatrix Black mejor conocida como Bellatrix Lestrange. La mejor mortífaga y asesina de la saga Harry Potter. La más leal sirviente de Lord Voldemort… ¡NO PUEDE SER!... ¿qué hacia _ella_ en ese cuerpo?

Al parecer estaba en el cuerpo de una Bellatrix joven. Porque todavía no estaba casada con Rodolphus Lestrange y el cuerpo en el que estaba parecía el de una adolecente.

La chica se volvió a parar y se enfrento al espejo. Ella era Bellatrix Lestrange o Black, como sea. Pero ella no era como la Bellatrix de los libros de Rowling; su mente seguía siendo la misma, sus recuerdos eran de ella no de Bellatrix, pero había algo más que zumbaba en su cabeza…

Al no encontrar eso que zumbaba, la chica acepto su desgracia. Ella, Abigail Grey; una simple chica normal, termino en el cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange una de las mejores brujas del universo de Harry Potter.

Dándose media vuelta encaro al silencioso elfo (ahora estaba segura de que era un elfo; como Dobby) y dijo:

—Está bien Belbin yo soy Bellatrix—Sabia que sonaba como una tonta pero necesitaba aclarar su mente. Y ella ya conocía a los elfos de Rowling, eran completamente dependientes de sus amos y al parecer ella era su ama—Te hare un par de preguntas y quiero que me contestes con la verdad y que lo que te pregunte no salga de estas paredes; queda entre nosotros, ¿okey?

El elfo parecía contento de tener una misión porque asintió enérgicamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo a metros de sus pies. Tomando eso como un rotundo si, ella pregunto:

— ¿En qué día y año estamos?

—Hoy es 1 de Septiembre de 1976, joven ama—respondió Belbin.

—Okey—la chica se paso una mano por su espeso cabello negro. Si no se equivocaba hoy volvía a Hogwarts. Después volvió a preguntar— ¿En qué curso estoy?

—Hoy va a empezar sexto año, señorita Bella.

—Okey—volvió a decir Abigail-Bellatrix; hoy empezaba sexto curso. Eso significaba que tenía dieciséis. Eso no era tan dramático, Abi también tenía esa edad— ¿Cuántos años tienen mis hermanas?

—La señorita Andrómeda tiene quince años y la señorita Narcissa tiene catorce años, joven ama.

Okey, eso era igual a los libros de Rowling. Y ella sabía como habían terminado las hermanas Black. Ella o sea Bellatrix había sido asesinada por la señora Weasley, pero eso lo podía evitar; no se iba a unir a Voldemort. Narcissa se casaba con Lucius Malfoy y tenían a Draco; los tres a último momento desertaban de los Mortifagos. Y por último, Andrómeda, ella había terminado destrozada; en la batalla de Hogwarts habían acecinando a su hija Nymphadora Tonks y a su yerno Remus Lupin. Su esposo, Ted Tonks, había sido acecinado varios días antes.

Abigail lo podía evitar. Iba a evitar muchas cosas. Si es que todo lo que estaba pasando era real y no un sueño raro.

Cortando sus pensamientos, Belbin volvió a hablar: —Señorita Bella disculpe pero su familia la espera para desayunar. En un rato partirán hacia el expreso de Hogwarts.

—Sí, si claro…por favor ¿podrías llevarme hasta el comedor? —le pregunto a Belbin que feliz de poder servir a su joven ama, respondió:

— ¡Por supuesto joven ama! ¡Belbin está para servir a su joven ama! —El elfo fue dando saltitos hacia la puerta pero se detuvo y la volvió a mirar, entonces dijo—La joven ama debe cambiarse. No puede salir con su ropa de dormir joven ama…

Abigail bajo su mirada para ver que llevaba puesto para que Belbin hiciera tanto escándalo. Tenía un short corto y una musculosa de seda blanca. Un conjunto bellísimo y seguramente muy caro.

Así que Belbin se fue no sin antes dejarle encima de la cama lo que llevaría puesto el día de hoy.

Ella se lo puso en menos de dos minutos y se volvió a mirar en el espejo de pie. Debía admitir que estaba hermosa. Nunca se había sentido. Aunque sabía que la hermosa era Bellatrix no ella; pero de todas formas no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

La ropa que le habían dado era un vestido casual, ceñido al cuerpo, por encima de las rodillas, con escote pero no tan pronunciado y de color crema; que hacia resaltar su tez clara y su cabello negro como la noche. Sus ojos grises también resaltaban pero había algo diferente…justo en ese momento un montón de imágenes la asaltaron como una gran avalancha…

Una Bellatrix de dos años junto a una Andrómeda de un año; mirando la cuna de una bebe, que era Narcissa recién nacida. Una Bellatrix de cinco años jugando con sus hermanas, riéndose, empujándose, como todas unas niñas felices. Una Bellatrix de once años defendiendo a Andrómeda de otras niñas sangres puras que la molestaban. Una Bellatrix de once años frente al sombrero seleccionador quien al apenas rosar sus cabellos negros grito ¡Slytherin! Una Bellatrix que caminaba como toda una Black para sentarse en la mesa de su nueva casa. Una Bellatrix que escuchaba hablar a un joven bellísimo de su misma edad… un joven pelinegro de ojos del mismo color…un joven que era Tom Riddle…Una Bellatrix de catorce años sentada con otros chicos al lado de Riddle mientras hablaban sobre un nuevo mundo, una nueva era; donde los sangre pura gobernarían sobre los mestizos, sobre los sangre sucia, sobre los despreciables muggles…una nueva era donde Tom Riddle gobernaría, beneficiando a sus aliados y destruyendo a sus enemigos…Una Bellatrix de quince años entregando su virginidad a Riddle…Una Bellatrix despechada acostándose con diferentes chicos al ser rechazada por su señor…Una Bellatrix cada vez más cruel…

Abigail retrocedió y se sentó en el sillón que estaba a un costado de donde antes estaba parada. Todos esos recuerdos…eran los recuerdos de Bellatrix. Pero había algo que no cuadraba. Tom Riddle nació en 1926, pero este Riddle nació en la época de Bellatrix. Y este Riddle ya planeaba dominar al mundo.

Al parecer Lord Voldemort ya se estaba alzando. Y Bellatrix estaba loca por él. Pero a Riddle, Bellatrix no le importaba. Solo la mantenía a su lado porque ella era poderosa y venia de una familia muy importante como lo eran los Black.

Un nuevo problema se sumo para Abigail. Y es que Tom Riddle futuro mago oscuro, estaba en esa época y ella, ahora Bellatrix, era su más leal seguidora…


	3. CAPITULO 2 Conociendo a la familia

**CAPITULO 2. "Conociendo a la familia"**

Cuando volvió a llamar a Belbin, ambos bajaron al comedor; mientras Abigail seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Porque ahora iba a conocer a las famosas Narcissa y Andrómeda, las hermanas de la loca de Bellatrix-ahora ella-, pero de todas formas se alegro de conocerlas al fin. Y se pregunto si iba a poder ver a Sirius o a los padres de Harry.

La espera termino y Abigail entro al comedor.

En una gran mesa estaba sentada la familia Black. Un hombre de unos treinta y ocho años estaba sentado en la cabecera de la gran mesa; el hombre, Cygnus (se acordó Abigail), era muy lindo, cabello negro y ojos grises. El padre de Bellatrix estaba leyendo el profeta.

A la derecha de Cygnus, estaba sentada una mujer muy bella. Tez clara, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Druella Black, de soltera Rosier. La madre de Bellatrix estaba tomando su café como toda una dama sangre pura.

A la izquierda de Druella, estaba sentada Andrómeda Black. La niña de quince años era muy bonita. Y como dijo Rowling era parecida a Bellatrix salvo el cabello, la pequeña Andrómeda lo tenía castaño en vez de negro.

A la izquierda de Cygnus había una silla vacía y Abigail supuso que era para ella. Pero al lado de su silla vacía, estaba sentada Narcissa Black. La futura señora Malfoy de catorce años. Narcissa era igual de hermosa que sus hermanas, cabello rubio y ojos grises; tan fina y delicada como su madre.

Antes de que alguno de los Black le digiera algo, Abigail-Bellatrix se sentó en la única silla vacía; y espero a que el elfo domestico de la casa le sirviera su desayuno. Cuando estuvo servido y con la pelinegra completamente incomoda, su "padre" rompió el silencio en que se habían sumido la familia.

—Dime hija ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunto Cygnus mientras dejaba su periódico de lado.

Abigail se tomo varios segundo en encontrar una buena respuesta, cuando la encontró dijo:

—Demore en levantarme, anoche no pude descansar bien padre—Su respuesta la sorprendió, ella nunca, jamás en su vida fue educada…y ahora Abigail hablaba como toda una dama de sociedad. Pero al parecer nadie más se sorprendió ante su respuesta o ante la forma de decirla.

—Comprendo Bella, debes estar ansiosa de volver a clases—le dijo Cygnus mientras volvía a dar un sorbo a su café mañanero— ¿y tu Andrómeda?

La recién nombrada miro a su padre como si no comprendiera la pregunta; al parecer la niña estaba mentida en sus propios pensamientos sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Pero Abigail-Bellatrix respondió por ella antes de que su nuevo padre retara a Andrómeda por no prestar atención.

—No te preocupes padre—Respondió la voz de Bellatrix ante la sorpresa de su hermana menor—Andrómeda al igual que Cissy está muy entusiasmada ante la idea de volver a Hogwarts, ¿no es así Dromeda?

—Por supuesto Bella—respondió Andrómeda seria, pero para aliviar tensiones Abigail-Bellatrix le guiño un ojo y volvió a mirar a Cygnus que al parecer no había visto lo que hiso su hija mayor.

El desayuno transcurrió sin contratiempo. Los padres Black hablaban sobre las vidas de otras familias sangre puras y pedían la opinión de sus hijas, pero solo Narcissa participo entusiasmada. Andrómeda seguía viendo a Abigail-Bellatrix con cautela, como si de pronto su hermana mayor fuera a saltar y romperle la yugular. Y Abigail seguía desayunando evitando tanto hablar, como la mirada de la castaña Black; hasta que escucho que nombraban a una familia y entonces su cuerpo se tenso.

—…es lo que decía querida—Estaba diciendo el patriarca Black quien tenía la atención de toda su familia llena de mujeres—Al parecer al primogénito de los Lestrange le buscan a una prometida sangre pura y con Eduardus estuvimos charlando para que la futura esposa de su hijo Rodolphus, sea mi primogénita, mi bellísima Bella…

El comedor quedo en silencio. Y Abigail-Bellatrix no sabía qué hacer. Ella no quería casarse, ni ahora ni nunca y menos en el cuerpo de la futura lugarteniente de Lord Voldemort.

Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que todos en la mesa esperaban su respuesta. Y todos con distintas expresiones en sus bellos rostros.

Cygnus parecía a punto de estallar de la felicidad, ante la idea de unir a su primogénita con los Lestrange, una familia de sangre pura y muy poderosa.

Druella, al igual que su esposo, estaba contentísima con la idea de ver a su hermosa Bella con una familia tan respetada como los Lestrange. Y encima la boda iba a hacer bellísima, magnifica y a lo grande.

Narcissa al igual que su madre pensaba en la boda. Y que ojala ella encontrara a un pretendiente como el primogénito de los Lestrange…

Pero mirando Abigail-Bellatrix al rostro de Andrómeda se congelo en la silla. El rostro de la adolecente no era de felicidad, de horror, o de envidia, o de asco; no, sus facciones expresaban pura compasión. Como si la idea de que casaran a su hermana mayor con alguien que no conocía fuera horrible…

Y Abigail se quedo mirando el rostro de Andrómeda, y Dromeda le devolvió la mirada a ella. Después de unos cuantos segundos, Abigail-Bellatrix giro su mirada y la enfoco en Cygnus quien esperaba una respuesta, quien esperaba un gran SI de su gran orgullo, de su primogénita…

—No voy a casarme—las cuatro palabras que salieron de la boca de Bellatrix pero pensadas por Abi dejaron a la mesa de los Black en shock. Todos con distintas expresiones.

— ¿Qué has dicho hija? —pregunto su padre como si la joven le hubiera dicho que los chanchos volaban.

—Lo que oíste padre—la fría voz de Bellatrix silencio las protestas de su familia; pero Abi siguió hablando aprovechando la ventaja—No quiero casarme, no ahora y menos con alguien que no conozco…

— ¡No me importa tu opinión! —La cortó Cygnus golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano, completamente enojado— ¿en que estas pensando Bellatrix? ¿Es que no ves la enorme oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo?

Abi se quedo cayada porque sabía que si se negaba a casarse la borrarían del árbol genealógico de los Black y la verdad -aunque le gustaría-, no podría dejar que hicieran eso. No ahora. Más adelante, tal vez…

—Te casaras con Rodolphus Lestrange—El patriarca Black siguió como si estuviera hablando del clima. Y no le importo la mirada de Abigail-Bellatrix—no ahora por supuesto, pero te casaras cuando termines Hogwarts.

—Pero…

—Ni una palabra más Bellatrix—la cortó Cygnus levantando una mano para detener lo que sea que iba a decir la joven—Harás lo que se te diga porque soy tu padre y si no obedeces ya sabes que es lo que va a pasar…—Ser borrada del árbol genealógico de los Black y desterrada como les iba a pasar a Sirius y Andrómeda—Y como estoy seguro de que eso no lo permitirías y tampoco yo, tu única opción es casarte con Rodolphus Lestrange; como Eduardus Lestrange y yo hemos acordado hace unos días…

Después de las palabras de Cygnus, la mesa se quedo en silencio. Y Abigail bajo su cabeza para no estrangular a su supuesto padre.

¡Qué horror! ¡Ella no quería casarse! ¡Y menos con Rodolphus Lestrange!

Según Abi recordaba, Rodolphus, junto a Bellatrix iban a ser los más leales seguidores del señor tenebroso. Pero acordándose de los nuevos recuerdos de Bellatrix, Riddle ya estaba en esa época. Así que ya no sabía que esperar…pero tenía otras cosas en las que ocuparse… ¡Una boda! ¡Era eso o ser borrada de la familia Black!

_A mi me cago un dinosaurio _pensó Abi. Porque más problemas se sumaban a ella. No terminaba de resolver una que le aparecían otros. Y al parecer la cosa no acaba.

—…si querida ya estuve hablando con Eduardus y Acteea Lestrange—Estaba diciendo Cygnus. Reaccionando Abi miro a su alrededor; los señores Black al parecer seguían hablando de la boda a los poco segundo de que Cygnus le diera el ultimátum a Abi-Bellatrix, Narcissa escuchaba emocionada a sus progenitores y opinando de vez en cuando, pero Andrómeda seguía con esa mirada de angustia y preocupación en sus bellas y delicadas facciones. Pero Abi volvió a prestar atención a Cygnus—y los tres hemos estado acordando de que la boda se realice apenas Bella y Rodolphus terminen Hogwarts. Pero queremos que su compromiso se realice en unos meses…

— ¡Me parece fantástico! —Exclamo Druella dando una palmada, pero mirando a su hija mayor dijo—Deberías estar feliz Bella, los Lestrange son respetados…y si te conviertes en parte de su familia tendremos más conexiones e influencias en el mundo mágico.

Antes de que Abigail-Bellatrix pudiera siquiera decir algo; el reloj mágico que colgaba en una de las paredes del comedor sonó anunciando las diez de la mañana.

—Bueno bueno—dijo Cygnus mientras se levantaba de su lugar en la cabecera de la cama—Hijas vallan a la salida, como ya saben su equipaje está preparado así que muévanse para que podamos llegar a tiempo a King Cross.

Dicho eso la familia Black se pudo de pie. Narcissa y Andrómeda se levantaron a la vez y juntas se dirigieron a la puerta; Abi encogiendo sus hombros mentalmente las siguió por detrás.


	4. Capitulo 3¿Que le está pasando a Bella?

**CAPITULO 3. "¿Qué le está pasando a Bella?**

El viaje a King Cross se produjo en un tenso silencio. Las tres hermanas Black iban en un auto muggle, mientras que sus padres iban en otro auto-por supuesto muggle- por delante de ellas.

Abigail-Bellatrix estaba mirando por la ventanilla a la hermosa ciudad de Londres mientras pensaba en que le iba a deparar el futuro para ella. Tenía tantas preguntas y estaba segura de que nadie le iba a saber responder. De todas maneras ella no le iba a decir a nadie; porque ¿Quién iba a creerle?... ¿Dumbledore, tal vez? ¿Pero que le iba a decir? No podía ir así nomas y decirle que ella no era la verdadera Bellatrix Black, no podía decirle que ella ni siquiera existía en este mundo, que donde ella vivía la magia no existía y el mundo mágico era solo una saga de libros juveniles. No podía decirle que no sabía cómo mierda había terminado en el cuerpo de unas de sus alumnas…

Definitivamente no le iba a creer. Pero algo tenía que hacer; porque la gente iba a sospechar que algo le pasaba. Porque según ella vio en los recuerdos de Bellatrix; la futura mortífaga era mala, cruel y para decirlo de alguna manera una puta despechada. Y sumándole la frutillita del postre; Tom Riddle futuro señor de la oscuridad estaba en esa época y él más que nadie iba a sospechar que algo le pasaba a su más leal seguidora. Y entonces ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer? ¿A quién recurrir?...

— ¿Bella? —la llamo Andrómeda al lado suyo; sorprendida de que justo ella le hablara se giró para mirarla. La mirada de Andrómeda era la misma que tenía cuando estaban en la mesa desayunando. Sus ojos grises eran tristes. Y Abi se pregunto qué era lo que le estaba pasando a la niña para que tenga esa mirada.

— ¿Sí? —la voz de Bellatrix seguía siendo fría e indiferente. Pero Dromeda vio que sus ojos que no expresaban la misma mirada de siempre. Ella no sabía qué, pero algo cambio en su hermana mayor. Y eso la invito a proseguir.

— ¿Estás bien? —Abi se sorprendió por la pregunta. Pero cuando iba a responder, Dromeda se le adelanto—quiero decir…vos no te queres casar con Rodolphus Lestrange…

— ¿¡De que estás hablando Dromeda!? —exclamo Narcissa que antes estaba mirando por la ventanilla, pero ahora su mirada cayó en sus hermanas mayores que estaban a su derecha—Bella debería estar feliz de haber conseguido un partido como el primogénito de los Lestrange…

— ¡Pero ella no lo quiere Cissy!—dijo Andrómeda mientras miraba a su hermana menor dándole la espalda a Abi-Bellatrix—Nuestros padres la van a obligar a casarse con alguien a quien no conoce y a quien ni siquiera quiere…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestro matrimonio Dromeda—Abi no sabía que decir por eso decidió seguir en silencio escuchando la discusión de las hermanas Black—Para casarse no hace falta amor, solo ser sangre pura…y si seguís con esos pensamientos sobre el amor te van a borrar del árbol, Andrómeda…

— ¡No me importa! —Exclamó Andrómeda sobresaltando a sus hermanas que estaban sentadas en sus costados—prefiero ser desterrada a casarme con alguien a quien ni siquiera soporto…

—No digas eso Dromeda—la calmada voz de Bellatrix silencio las protestas de Andrómeda. Quien ni siquiera la miro. Pero Abi conmoviéndose por la niña acaricio con su mano izquierda el cabello castaño de Dromeda para sorpresa de las menores Black. Andrómeda se tenso pero después se dejo acariciar por Abi-Bellatrix mientras la miraba con sorpresa y gratitud. Sonriéndole Abi prosiguió con la voz de Bellatrix—Estoy segura de que nuestros padres no querrán escuchar eso…pero respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta Dromeda; estoy bien y no me voy a casar con Rodolphus Lestrange…

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Exclamaron a la vez Narcissa y Andrómeda haciendo saltar a Abi-Bellatrix quien no se esperaba semejante grito. Paso medio segundo y las dos menores espesaron a hablar a la vez…

— ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE SI NO TE CASAS CON LESTRANGE TE VAN A DESTERRAR?!...YA SE QUE NO LO AMAS, PERO ¿DESDE CUANDO TE INTERESA EL AMOR?…—Decía Narcissa mientras le daba la espalda a la ventanilla y exclamaba como una loca, tan diferente a la niña delicada y fina que antes había hablado.

Pero Andrómeda a diferencia de su hermana menor estaba en una mezcla de alegría y preocupación…— ¡BELLA! ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE QUE RECAPACITES Y NO TE CASES CON ESE CHICO… ¡Yo voy a estar con vos siempre y si te destierran yo te sigo!...

Bueno, Abigail se quedo con la boca abierta por tanto barullo de las delicadas Black. La verdad era que no esperaba semejante jaleo por "rebelarse" ante su boda próxima. Y tampoco era que iba a ir en contra de Cygnus y Druella, lo que ella tenía en mente era negociar con ellos. Pero le preocupo lo que Andrómeda dijo…le encanto lo de que siempre iba a estar con ella, ¿pero eso de que si la destierran ella la sigue? No lo iba a permitir. Pero de eso se iba a ocupar más tarde, cuando tuviera de vuelta la confianza de Andrómeda.

Así siguió el resto del viaje hacia King Cross.

Narcissa de mal humor fulminando con la mirada a la pobre ventana.

Andrómeda y Abi-Bellatrix charlando animadamente sobre cosas de chicas. Abi se sentía cómoda con Dromeda y al parecer a medida que los minutos pasaban Andrómeda se relajaba más con su hermana mayor.

.

20 minutos después llegaron a King Cross. Las hermanas Black bajaron del auto. Primero Andrómeda, después Abi (que para sorpresa de ella bajo del auto con elegancia y no como siempre lo hacía atropelladamente) y por último Narcissa que de inmediato relajo su cara volviéndola a convertir en la máscara de indiferencia y elegancia que perdió en medio de la discusión anterior.

Las tres adolecentes agarraron sus carritos con que contenían su equipaje con sus iniciales.

Abigail estaba que saltaba de la alegría de que por primera vez iba a ver Hogwarts. Agarrando su carrito con las iniciales B.D.B empezó a caminar junto a Andrómeda mientras seguían charlando por delante de sus padres y Cissy.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la plataforma 9 ¾, Abigail-Bellatrix se separo de Andrómeda para que pasara ella primero. Se sorprendió cuando la chica desapareció por la pared ¡Era igual a los libros! Totalmente emocionada, imito lo que hiso Andrómeda.

Los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron de par en par al ver al expreso Hogwarts. No lo podía creer estaba en frente suyo, imponente, rojo y negro.

— ¡Guau! —dijo Abi-Bellatrix, pero para su desgracia Narcissa la escucho. Mirándola con el seño fruncido dijo:

— ¿Estás bien hoy, Bella? —Abi se tenso esperando lo peor pero con un gesto de indiferencia la menor de los Black siguió a Andrómeda quien caminaba hacia una de las puertas pasándole su equipaje a un… ¿brujo?...que acomodaba los equipajes en el primer vagón.

Abi-Bellatrix de inmediato las imito. Cuando estuvo el equipaje de las tres en el vagón y habiéndose despedido de Cygnus y Druella, las hermanas Black se subieron al tren que en minutos partía hacia Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué haces Bella? —la voz de Narcissa la detuvo y por ende a Andrómeda quienes caminaban con los brazos entrelazados. La nombrada se dio media vuelta y encaro a la rubia que la miraba con sorpresa. Pero no entendía porque, hasta donde sabia Abi no había hecho nada malo. Al ver la mirada confusa de la pelinegra, Narcissa le dijo—Tenemos que ir al compartimiento con nuestros compañeros…

La rubia la miro diciéndole con la mirada que comprendiera algo. Pero Abi no sabía que era así que se encogió de hombros y dijo bajo las miradas sorprendidas de Cissy y Dromeda—En un rato voy.

Abi-Bellatrix volvió a entrelazar su brazo con la castaña mientras las empujaba para seguir caminando.

Andrómeda no podía creerlo. Su hermana mayor desde hace cinco años, que lo primero que hacía apenas llegaba al expreso, era ir al compartimiento de los Slytherin. Pero desde esa mañana, Bella estaba actuando de una manera extraña. Porque Bella jamás le había guiñado un ojo, jamás habría discutido con su padre, jamás hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad para enorgullecer a la familia Black al casarse con un sangre pura. Pero lo que más llamo la atención a la castaña Black era que Bella jamás -y eso tenía que estar en mayúscula- rechazaba la oportunidad para estar cerca de Tom Riddle…

Los pensamientos de la rubia Black iban casi por el mismo rumbo. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? El lord se iba a poner furioso cuando viera que Bella no estaba en el compartimiento y se iba a poner el doble de furioso cuando le digiera que ella lo había dejado plantado para estar con Andrómeda. Porque todo el mundo sabía que si Dromeda seguía en el mismo camino-juntándose con Gryffindor o entablando amistad con sangres sucias- iba a terminar siendo desterrada de la familia Black. Y por este asunto, hace unos cuantos meses que Bella y ella se habían estado distanciando de Andrómeda; pero hoy a la mañana la pelinegra había estado tan distinta. Sacudiendo sus pensamientos, Narcissa entro al compartimiento de los Slytherin y para su mala suerte; Riddle ya estaba ahí…


	5. Capitulo 4 Conociendo a los Gryffindor

**CAPITULO 4. "Conociendo a los Gryffindor"**

Abi no entendía la mirada de sorpresa de Dromeda. ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Es que no quería estar con ella?

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle entraron a un compartimiento donde había cuatro chicos, charlando riendo y jugando entre ellos. Pero al verlas entrar se callaron mientras miraban con la boca abierta a Bellatrix.

Abi quería darse la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta? Ella ahora era Bellatrix y Bellatrix ya tenía fama de mala persona. Pero Abi iba a cambiar eso, ¿Cómo? No lo sabía.

—Hey chicos—saludo Andrómeda rompiendo el tenso silencio. Los cuatro chicos parecían haber salido de un hechizo porque se irguieron en sus asientos mirando a Abi-Bellatrix con cautela como si de pronto los fuera a maldecir ahí mismo.

— ¿Todo bien, Dromeda? —saludo uno de ellos. El chico estaba sentado al lado de la ventanilla. Sirius Black se dijo Abi. No era muy difícil no reconocerlo. El padrino de Harry tenía cabellos negros, ojos grises, todo un Black. Pero tenía algo que lo hacía distinto; y eso era porque le faltaba la mirada fría e indiferente que tenían Bellatrix y Narcissa. Él, al igual que Andrómeda, tenía ojos de un gris alegre y risueño. Pero ahora su mirada, clavada en Abi-Bellatrix, era fría y calculadora. Abi le devolvió la mirada enojada por estar bajo esos ojos penetrantes.

—Si Sirius—respondió Dromeda mientras jalaba a Bellatrix para que se sentase a su lado frente a Sirius y dos chicos más. Por lo que Abi-Bellatrix quedo en el medio de su hermana menor y un chico que según observo era Peter Pettigrew. Al parecer la mirada de asco de Bellatrix fue notoria porque el chico bajo la cabeza cabizbajo. Pero Abi no pudo evitar haberlo mirado así. ¡Este tonto iba a hacer el que entregara a los Potter a Lord Voldemort! Indiferente Abi-Bellatrix cruzo sus piernas mientras se enfrentaba a la mirada de Sirius y los dos chicos a la derecha de él.

Ante el silencio que se sumió el compartimiento, Abi tuvo la oportunidad para observar a los chicos al lado de Sirius.

Uno de ellos lo diferencio fácilmente como un Potter. Rowling lo describió tan bien que no era muy difícil no saber quién era el padre del Elegido. Jamen Potter la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y suspicacia. Pero a ella no le importo porque estaba ocupada mirando su rostro. La verdad que el chico estaba muy bueno; cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y te dabas cuenta de su actitud ganadora. Era una lástima que semejante pedazo de hombre fuera asesinado en un par de años por una serpiente humanoide.

Abi-Bellatrix pasó sus fríos ojos grises al chico que estaba a la derecha de James Potter. Al parecer estaba enfrente del famoso Remus Lupin. ¡Y qué bueno estaba! Qué suerte que iba a tener Nymphadora al casarse con este chico. El futuro profesor Remus Lupin tenía cabello castaño claro tirando a rubio, ojos color miel y mirada inteligente.

Andrómeda se aclaro la garganta mientras se removía incomoda en su asiento. Abi-Bellatrix la miro y se medio apoyo en ella tratando de alejarse de la rata traidora que la miraba con una mezcla de deseo y temor.

Pero al parecer Sirius encontró su voz después de medio minuto y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue cuatro palabras impresas en desdén:

— ¿Qué hace ella acá?

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable y Abi se pregunto si fue buena idea seguir a Dromeda. A lo mejor tenía que haber seguido a Narcissa quien parecía asustada cuando la dejo en el medio del pasillo del tren.

—Es mi hermana, Sirius—respondió Andrómeda fulminándolo con la mirada. Pero Sirius no se echo atrás y siguió mirando a Bellatrix como si estuviera analizándola. Y Abi no se ponía a gritar por respeto a él, por respeto al futuro padrino de Harry Potter. Pero su paciencia se agoto y dijo:

— ¿Por qué me miras así Black? —la fría voz de Bellatrix helo el ambiente. Pero como antes, el único en no echarse atrás fue Sirius (aunque James y Remus tampoco se echaron atrás).

—Te miro así porque sos Bellatrix—la voz Sirius también era fría—y no sos de fiar.

— ¿Te pensas que estoy acá para lastimarte o a tus amigos? —Abi no quería que su voz sonara tan fría e indiferente, pero al parecer sus ojos expresaron otra cosa porque Sirius empezó a relajarse.

—No te tengo miedo si eso estas tratando de decir—respondió Sirius, pero al momento agrego— ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? ¿No deberías estar con tus tontos amigos y con tu "amo"?

—Para tu información Sirius yo hago lo que se me da la gana—dijo Abi-Bellatrix. Ella sabía que no debía hablarle así pero es que no podía evitarlo. A Abi nunca le gusto que le hablaran de esa forma.

—Eso no parecía ser lo que hacías durante todos estos años, lamiéndole el culo a Riddle y todo eso…—para sorpresa de todos Bellatrix se entro a reír. Pero la sorpresa de los presente no fue que se riera sino que fue la forma en la que se echo a reír. Estaban tan acostumbrados a su desquiciada risa que escucharla reír como si fuera una chica normal los había dejado con la boca abierta. Dándose cuenta de que todos la miraban como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, Abi-Bellatrix se tapo la boca con la mano derecha reteniendo la risa pero las miradas desencajadas de los chicos y de su hermana la hicieron volver a entrar a reír. Esta vez Andrómeda se unió a ella y los tres chicos sentados en frente de ellas se resignaron a una media sonrisa.

— ¿Vieron? —les pregunto Dromeda a los tres chicos sentados delante de ella cuando las dos terminaron de reír—hoy Bella esta diferente. Hoy a la mañana se levanto como nueva…

— ¿Enserio? —hablo por primera vez James Potter mirándola con una ceja arqueada. Qué lindo se veía así.

— ¡Sí! —exclamo Dromeda dando una palmada de alegría. Abi empezó a incomodarse con tantas miradas de sospecha y sorpresa posadas en ella—Les digo la verdad chicos; hoy por ejemplo, Bella discutió con mi padre…

James y Sirius exclamaron con sorpresa mientras sus miradas pasaban de suspicaz a sorpresa. Abi-Bellatrix incomoda, empezó a jugar con el dobladillo de su vestido color crema.

—…Si chicos lo que les digo—siguió diciendo Andrómeda bajo la atenta mirada de los cuatro chicos y sin importarle los codazos que le daba Bellatrix para que se callara—y también hay otra cosa que si les cuento se van a caer desmayados…

Apenas termino de hablar Abi-Bellatrix se tensó y se giro para mirarla, pero Andrómeda también la miraba como preguntándole si les podía contar. Abi miro a Sirius y a los demás que escuchaban con atención. Después Abi se giró asintiendo a su hermana menor.

—Mis padres quieren que Bella se case con Rodolphus Lestrange—dijo Dromeda con angustia en su voz. La reacción de los cuatro chicos fue diferente entre sí.

Sirius frunció el seño. Era increíble como su familia seguía sin importarles los demás. Estaba furioso, nunca le cayó bien su prima Bella pero ¿obligarla a casarse con alguien a quien no quería? Era totalmente inaceptable. Él sabía que ella era mala persona pero entonces ¿Por qué discutió con su tío por obligarla a casarse? La verdad que Dromeda tenía razón, a Bella algo le pasaba hoy. Pero le caía mejor así a que la loca por la pureza de la sangre.

James pensaba casi lo mismo que Sirius. ¿Todavía existía lo de obligar a las mujeres a casarse? Él creía que no. ¿Pero quien de la familia Black tenía sentido común? Ni siquiera Sirius lo tenía, bueno Dromeda sí. Pero lo que llamo la atención del joven Potter era que Bellatrix se resista a casarse con un sangre pura y encima con un Lestrange que era una familia casi tan poderosa como los Black. James sintió pena por la prima de Sirius.

Remus también fruncía el ceño. ¿Obligarla a casarse? Eso no estaba bien. Y la verdad que lo sorprendió como algunas familias sangre puras obligaban a sus hijos a casarse con gente que no querían bajo la amenaza de borrarlos del árbol genealógico. También se sorprendió de que Bellatrix haya dicho que no, porque ¿No era ella la que era fanática de la pureza de la sangre? ¿No era ella la que se empezó a distanciar de Dromeda porque su hermana menor se juntaba con Gryffindors o con sangre sucias? Remus se alegro y rezo para que Bellatrix siguiera con su hermana y no volviera a hacer la del año pasado. Le agradaba más así.

Peter empezó a odiar a Rodolphus Lestrange. ¿Por qué Lestrange iba a casarse con la chica más hermosa de la escuela y él ni siquiera tenía a nadie? Pettigrew se entristeció por Bella, él la quería para él. No era justo que los demás tuvieran cosas que él jamás podría soñar con tener.

— ¿Y qué dijo Bellatrix?—pregunto Sirius después de unos segundo de silencio. Abi-Bellatrix lo fulmino con la mirada por hablar de ella como si no estuviera presente, pero a Sirius no le importo y siguió mirando a Dromeda.

—Ya les dije—respondió Andrómeda mirando a los tres chicos que estaban sentados frente a ellas—Bella dijo que no quería casarse con alguien que no quería y padre la amenazo con desterrarla de la familia si se negaba.

Los cuatro chicos la volvieron a mirar con la boca abierta pero Bellatrix solo les sonrió tímidamente. Y eso los descoloco todavía más.

— ¿Quién sos y que hiciste con mi odiosa prima? —pregunto Sirius mientras se pasaba una mano por entre el cabello desordenándolo.

—Ya te dije Sirius, Bella esta distinta—dijo Andrómeda mientras la miraba—No sé lo que cambio pero me gusta más este nuevo prototipo…

Los seis adolecentes se echaron a reír mientras el ambiente se relajaba y volvía la calma y las bromas.

Sirius y James se pusieron a charlar sobre Quidditch. Como si nada se hubiera producido antes. Abi noto que Sirius le dirigía de vez en cuando una mirada desconfiada.

Remus dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Abi-Bellatrix volvió a sacar su libro poniéndose a leerlo (como le encantaba el futuro profesor Lupin ¡y encima era lector al igual que ella!)

Las hermana Black también se pusieron a charlar y Abi usaba los recuerdos de Bellatrix para hablar sobre los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Después de unas horas y de haberse puesto el uniforme del colegio (las chicas de Slytherin y los chicos de Gryffindor). La calma y las risas volvieron a reinar entre ellos hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a Narcissa Black con un chico rubio platinado a su derecha. Ambos con expresiones serias.


	6. Capitulo 5 Conociendo a Tom Riddle

**CAPITULO 5. "Conociendo a Tom Riddle"**

— ¡Mi querida prima Cissy!—exclamo Sirius pero su voz denotaba sarcasmo. Era el mismo tono que uso antes con Abi-Bellatrix.

Pero Narcissa apenas le dirigió una mirada a Sirius. La fría mirada de ella estaba clavada en Bellatrix quien no sabía qué hacer.

—Bella veni conmigo tenemos que ir a nuestro compartimiento—dijo Narcissa con un tono que no daba lugar a replicas. Pero Abi nunca se guio por el sentido común.

—Pero…

— ¡Ahora! —exclamo Narcissa mientas entraba al compartimiento para agarrar el brazo de una petrificada Bellatrix. La levanto de su asiento de un tirón pero Abi-Bellatrix no pudo avanzar más ya que Sirius la volvió a jalar hacia atrás quedando él, James y Remus en medio de los rubios; y las hermanas mayores Black-una sentada mirando con los ojos abiertos y la otra apoyada en el ventanilla sobándose el brazo que Narcissa y Sirius lastimaron-quedaron mirando como los tres chicos miraban a los rubios que acabaron de entrar de mala manera.

—Deberías escuchar cuando alguien te dice que no, Narcissa—dijo Sirius con voz helada.

—Y tú no deberías meterte en nuestro camino, Black—respondió por Narcissa el rubio y Abi lo reconoció como Lucius Malfoy.

— ¿Estas amenazando, Malfoy? —pregunto James mientras él y Sirius empezaban a sacar sus varitas.

Después de la pregunta de James el silencio reino en el compartimiento. Sirius, James y Remus frente a Lucius Malfoy con Narcissa atrás de él. Andrómeda en algún momento de la discusión se paro porque estaba colocada al lado de Abi-Bellatrix. Y Peter, bueno Pettigrew era Pettigrew.

Abi no entendía porque tanto lio porque ella solo estaba charlando tampoco era que estaba torturando a alguien. Pero cruzando su mirada con Narcissa comprendió que la situación era más grave de la que pensaba. Así que lanzando un largo suspiro dijo:

—Chicos chicos—la suave voz de Bellatrix los saco de su hechizo y ella aprovechando el momento; agarro a Sirius del brazo con delicadeza para correrlo y para su sorpresa el chico no se resistió, después hiso lo mismo con James y por último (y aprovechando la oportunidad) le susurró en el oído a Remus—Yo me encargo de ellos.

Para el placer de Abi, el chico se estremeció cuando sus labios tocaron el lóbulo de él.

Abi-Bellatrix se coloco al lado de Lucius Malfoy quien había notado lo que ella hiso. Pero con una simple mirada de indiferencia dedicada al rubio oxigenado, Bellatrix se giro y miro a los tres chicos y a Dromeda. Sirius la miraba con el seño fruncido, parecía dispuesto a maldecir a Malfoy. James la miraba y al igual que su mejor amigo, con el seño fruncido. Remus la miraba con una preocupación que derritió a Abi. Y para sorpresa de Abi, Dromeda la miraba con tristeza; una mirada que la conmovió de los pies a la cabeza.

Así que tomo una decisión.

—En unos minutos vuelvo—dijo Abi-Bellatrix. La sorpresa reflejada en los rostros de los chicos y la alegría en el bello rostro de Andrómeda. Con una última sonrisa dedicada a los cuatro, Bellatrix se giro y salió por delante de los rubios.

Después de que Lucius serrara de un portazo la puerta corrediza, empezaron a caminar por el pasillo del tren.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?! ¡¿Te estás volviendo loca Bella?! —Medio grito Narcissa.

—No se dé que estás hablando Cissy—respondió Abi-Bellatrix que seguía caminando en medio de su hermana menor y Malfoy, pero fue abruptamente detenida por Narcissa que le volvió a agarrar el mismo brazo apretándoselo, haciendo que la pelinegra hiciera una mueca de dolor.

—No sé a qué estás jugando Bellatrix, pero este juego no le gusta a nadie—la voz de Narcissa empezó a aumentar. Lucius las miraba desde un paso adelante—El lord está muy molesto contigo…

— ¿El lord? —apenas la pregunta salió de sus labios, Abi se tenso. ¡Como pudo ser tan tonta al no haberse acordado de Voldemort!

— ¡Si el lord!—volvió a exclamar Narcissa, mientras los tres volvían a caminar. Con Narcissa todavía sujetando el brazo adolorido de Bellatrix— ¿Cuál crees que fue su reacción al no haberte visto conmigo? ¿Y cuando la tonta de Alexandra Crabbe le dijo que te había visto con Andrómeda? Te puedo asegurar que no estaba feliz cuando se entero…y ahora mi pregunta Bella es ¿Qué demonios te está pasando hoy?

—No me pasa nada—dijo Abi-Bellatrix mientras se soltaba del fuerte agarre de su hermana menor.

— ¿Esto es uno de tus juegos, no? ¿Usar a Andrómeda? ¿O a Sirius y sus tontos amigos? —pregunto Narcissa mientras seguían caminando. Había chicos que se cruzaban con ellos, algunos se apartaban u otros los saludaban; pero ninguno de los tres devolvió el saludo.

—No es un juego Cissy—respondió cortante Abi-Bellatrix. Pero ella no sabía que más decir; tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que no era bueno que se juntara con ellos. Igual a Abi no le importaba, si total ella no era Bellatrix.

— ¡¿Y entonces?! —La voz de Narcissa era un susurro para que nadie las escuchara—¿es un tipo de venganza?

— ¡NO! —Sin queres grito Abi-Bellatrix pero después susurro—no me estoy vengando de nadie…

—Eso es lo que parece Bella—dijo Narcissa—de un día para el otro te convertís en otra chica; empiezas a tratar bien a Andrómeda, discutís con nuestros padres…

— ¡Ah, ah, ah! —la interrumpió Bellatrix mientras agitaba su cabeza negando—yo no discutí con ellos…

—Me da igual—le contesto Narcissa de mal humor—eso no es importante…pero lo que es importante es que les prometiste que volverías. Enserio ¿Qué te está pasando?

—Ya te dije, no me pasa nada.

Narcissa no pudo responderle porque Lucius levanto una mano para detenerlas. Al parecer ya llegaron. Justo al fondo de todo del tren había una enorme puerta corrediza. Ese debía de ser el compartimiento.

Abigail debería estar temblando ante la idea de conocer a Lord Voldemort, pero la discusión con Narcissa la puso de mal humor. Y era capaz de enfrentar a lo que sea.

Cuando se detuvieron delante de las puertas corredizas de vidrio con cortinas de un verde oscuro que colgaban por dentro, Abi se arrepintió. Ella no era fuerte, ella estaba cagada hasta las patas. Pero mirándose en el reflejo del vidrio descubrió que por dentro temblaba de miedo pero la indiferente máscara de Bellatrix la protegía; con ese pensamiento, se relajo y entro.

Apenas las puertas corredizas se abrieron y los tres entraron; todo el mundo en el compartimiento dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlos. El primero en entrar fue Lucius, la segunda fue Abi-Bellatrix que caminaba como toda una reina sin importarle las miradas que le eran dirigidas y por ultimo entro Narcissa mientras la puerta se cerraba sola detrás de ella.

—Miren quien se digno a venir—dijo una voz. Abi se estremeció. Esa voz era tan diferente de cualquiera que hubiera escuchado antes. La voz era fría, suave, distante y misteriosa. Sin darse cuenta se quedo mirando como hechizada al portador de la voz.

El chico que hablo estaba sentado en un sillón en el medio del compartimiento. El chico, Tom Riddle, era increíblemente hermoso. Abi se quedo sin palabras mientras los ojos grises de ellas se encontraban con los negros de él. Esos ojos, eran como unos pozos sin fondo y te invitaban a adentrarte a él. Sacudiendo su cabeza por sus tontos pensamientos; Abi lo observo.

Riddle -tenía que admitirlo- estaba muy bueno. Cabello negro con un buclesito en la frente muy al estilo superman, pero que a él lo hacía verse tan sexy. Piel pálida, pómulos marcados y mandíbula fuertemente marcada. El futuro serpiente humanoide parecía tallado por los dioses. No era justo tanta perfección.

— ¿Y bien Bella? —dijo Riddle, mientras Lucius se sentaba la izquierda de él y Narcissa junto a unas chicas de su misma edad. Quedándose ella sola, en medio de un montón de miradas únicamente dirigidas a ella. Pero dándose cuenta de que Riddle esperaba una respuesta lo volvió a mirar.

—Estaba con mi hermana—apenas Abi-Bellatrix termino de hablar los murmullos comenzaron. Pero el futuro señor oscuro los silencio con un gesto de su mano. _Guau que habilidad _pensó Abi.

Pero ella y el compartimiento entero se quedo sin respiración cuando Tom Riddle se levanto de su cómodo sillón y camino hacia Bellatrix con lentitud, como si el mundo el perteneciera. Abi estaba segura de que eso era lo Riddle pensaba. Y capaz en unos años iba a hacer así; a menos que ella lo detuviera.

—Dime Bella ¿Qué te esta pasando? —susurro Riddle a solo unos centímetros de sus labios enviándole una descarga de placer a Abigail. Pero que se joda ella no iba a caer en su red; no mientras ella supiera lo horrible que era por dentro.

—Nada—respondió cortante Abi-Bellatrix para sorpresa de Tom. Al parecer él esperaba que Bellatrix se derritiera en sus brazos.

Así que Riddle intento otra cosa para persuadirla: — ¿Hice algo que te haya molestado, mi querida Bella?

Abi lo quería matar por cómo hablaba; la derretía por completo. Ahora entendía un poco la obsesión de Bellatrix hacia él. Pero por suerte Abigail no era Bellatrix y a Abi le gustaban otra clase de chicos.

—Por supuesto que no, es solo que quería pasar el rato con Andrómeda.

Riddle se la quedo mirando y ella a él. Era una guerra de miradas. Y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Pero mientras se seguían mirando, alguien entro al compartimiento haciendo que todos se giraran a ella.

—Mi lord—dijo la chica tenia la placa de prefecta y era una Slytherin. Cuando tuvo la atención de Riddle prosiguió—En diez minutos llegamos.

—Retírate—le ordeno Tom. La prefecta no necesito que se lo repitiera dos veces y se fue. Después Riddle se dirigió a todos los presentes, pero sin apartar la mirada de la Bellatrix—ustedes también retírense.

En menos de un minuto el compartimiento quedo vacio. Excepto por Abi-Bellatrix y Riddle; quien la miraba con un depredador a su presa. Abi se estremeció bajo su penetrante mirada.

— ¿Me dirás que te pasa? —Volvió a susurrar Riddle pero esta vez a centímetros de sus labios mientras sus cuerpos se rosaban— ¿Desde cuándo no estás a mi lado? ¿Desde cuándo no me tratas con respeto?

Aunque hablaba susurrando, Abi advirtió la fuerza y el peligroso en su tono de voz. Estaban tan cerca, y si ella se aceraba lo suficiente sus labios se tocarían. Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente para borrar esos locos pensamientos y respondió con la indiferente voz de Bellatrix: —No me pasa nada. Yo no estaba a tu lado porque tenía asuntos que tratar y si te hablo con respeto…

—No me mientas Bella—la furia en la voz de Riddle era palpable, pero siempre las facciones de él eran una máscara.

—No te miento—respondió ella con el mismo tono.

Hartándose Riddle del jueguito tomo con una mano el delicado y suave cuello de Bellatrix mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos. Pero él ni se inmuto.

—No juegues conmigo Bella—susurro Riddle en su oído izquierdo mientras apretaba cada vez más fuerte y ella jadeaba—Yo no soy uno de tus juguetes con el que podes jugar, divertirte y descartarlo—siguió apretando mientras ella agarraba su mano tratado de apartarlo de su cuello. Pero él era más fuerte que ella—Yo soy tu señor y por lo tanto me demostraras respeto a todas horas. Me llamaras como tal y cuando yo te ordeno algo cumplirás mis órdenes. Tampoco te vas con traidores a la sangre y regresas como si nada paso… ¿entendiste?

Abi lo miraba con los ojos abiertos. No podía creer que la amenazara y la estuviera ahogando. Pero que esperaba, ¡él era el futuro Lord Voldemort!

— ¡¿Entendiste?! —exclamo por primera vez Riddle mientras apretaba con más fuerza su cuello dejándola cada vez sin aire.

—Si…si —jadeo Abi-Bellatrix

— ¿Si…que? —exigió volviendo a susurrar en su oído.

Abi se mordió la lengua. Pero igual respondió: —Si señor…

Riddle sonrió mientras aflojaba su agarre y rosaba sus labios en el cuello de la chica. Abi se estremeció pero no lo demostró; en su lugar se quedo totalmente quieta mientras Riddle besaba su cuello.

—No deberías resistirte a mí, Bella—susurro él en su cuello. Después se empezó a dirigir a sus labios, pero ella retrocedió un paso y dijo:

—Lo lamento pero tengo que irme.

Abi-Bellatrix se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Riddle quien la miraba con sorpresa y furia. Pero ajena a su mirada, Abi se dirigió con elegancia hacia la puerta y se fue. Dejando parado en el medio del compartimiento aun futuro señor oscuro con los puños apretados.


End file.
